Yami
by Nuriko Schezar
Summary: Updated with a 2nd chapter that invades Chiaki's mind. Hopefully a 3rd about Miyako will surface, then Iinchou.... Please read this, and review.
1. Maron

Disclaimer/ Author's Note: I own no one from KKJ, it is the property of its respectful owners in Japan and other nations. I only wrote this to satisfy my love and need to write, despite how wonderful (horrible) it might be. I tried to add some symbolism in there, but it's only in trace amounts. I also tried to add several of the "literary elements" taught in English. Maron is an unbelievably wonderful person that we should all love. There's *no one* from this show (that is shown) that I completely disliked. So, don't be surprised if you see more of my "invasion of the mind" fics under KKJ. The one on Chiaki is soon to follow and expect one on Noin-sa~ma~. *drool* Please review this fic and give me lots of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. My writing is not perfected and I need all the help possible to make it that way. However, I will not accept any flaming about "your story is STU~PID" at ALL! They're merely what I think she does, and I can prove it to you through the show. So all flaming on this story is futile. HA. HA. HA. Please live through my writing and enjoy Maron-chan!  
  
  
Mommy and Daddy are gone again. Mommy had to work again, and Daddy just yelled at her through the phone. He didn't even say good-bye before he left. Daddy left me alone in the dark again. Why do they keep leaving me alone in the dark? Don't they know I love them? I want to be with them. It's late and dark. I need to go to bed soon. But I don't want to go through the darkness. I'm scared of the dark. I've been telling Mommy that I need a night light, but I still don't have one. She says, "We'll see." Sometimes she'll say that I'm a big girl and I don't need one. I'm not a big girl; I'm still a little girl. A big girl gets big because she's with her Mommy learning to be a big girl. Do all big girls work at their jobs? Miyako-chan's mommy stays at home all day and their apartment isn't this dark. It's always so happy with a light on. I'm still too scared to turn on the light.  
  
It seems as though each night lasts longer than the one before it nowadays. Mother and Father have been gone for a long time. I still haven't called them; I fear of their rejection. My mailbox has been empty for the longest time, save the letters from Chiaki. It's empty and dark.  
When I open the door, "Tadaima," I call.   
Diminutive Fin answers back with "Okaeri nasai, Maron!" whenever she's not out finding demons for me to capture. The times when she is home, there is always a demon she requires me to checkmate. Miyako's skills are improving and I fear I may no longer be able to come atop of our battles. Sindbad has also checkmated a lot; he will not prevail over me.   
But with the demons I battle at night. In the darkness. What if I lose? What if Sindbad defeats me? What if I checkmate too late? After the demon takes full control over its host? What if I can't do it? Strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, energetic and courageous! Strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, energetic and...it's still dark. Half past midnight. There are still several more hours until the sun begins its peek over the horizon. I don't want to get up and walk to my room. If Mommy and Daddy were here, I'd be able to do that. I'd be able to walk across the room because I would know they'd be sleeping in their room and I'd have to sneak back to my room at such a late hour. Mommy and Daddy aren't here now though. Neither is Fin. I don't know where she is. I'm all alone here. Miyako is probably asleep now--the detective must have a good Night's rest. I can't rest well at night. The silence is overpowering to my ears. If there was a volume button, I would turn it down, but silly me, Silence is when it is down. All the way down. If I could hear Chiaki snore or rustle in the room beside mine, I would feel must better. All I hear is the deafening tone of silence.   
Wind begins to blow on the veranda, almost as if its force was turning the volume knob down. I can go to my room, to my bed, with my burnt out night light, and with my china doll beside the family photo from so long ago. Strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, energetic and courageous.... Strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, energetic and courageous.... Jeanne d' Arc is strong and serious, matchless and marvelous, energetic and courageous....  
  
  
*****  
The first paragraph is Chibi-Maron when her parents still lived in Japan at her home. I'm not entirely sure if she knew Miyako-chan then, but she looked the same as a child the entire time, so I'll assume so. Their mothers had been very close as well, another reason why I assumed this. The following paragraphs are her in the first season of the show. Fin-chan was just out. I should have been clearer on this fact. Oh, well. Maybe I'll update it with a rewrite. Maybe just maybe.... It all depends on my reviews. I will make it better if you give me some tips! Tips are much-needed! 


	2. Chiaki

Chapter 2 of Yami-  
  
Chiaki  
  
She's behind this wall, maybe sitting in the dark, just like me - illuminated by only the moon. She fears the dark, but yet, Kaitou Jeanne works only by the moonlight, not sunlight. Is she not scared when she checkmates? She is, after all, going against the mighty Kaitou Sindbad to keep him from capturing pure hearts and handing them over to the devil. If only she knew the truth. But that is something that I cannot tell. To tell her that I, Chiaki, her neighbor, am her rival by night? The one who stole her first kiss, thinking only of himself?  
  
She has trusted me enough to tell me about her parents. Miyako was never given this chance to console Maron, as I was. Jeanne let me, Sindbad, now she could not die until the letter from her parents arrived. Jeanne, or rather, Maron, did not know she was talking to Chiaki, the loving neighbor in search of this invisible ghostwriter.  
  
She then began to receive the letters from me. Naturally, her reactions would be of discourse, but Access told me she would smile once I disappeared behind the elevator door.  
  
That one door separated us, just as this one I on which lean.  
  
What is she thinking? What does she look like now? Is she wearing that false Mask of Glee, like always? Or does she take it off and show her hidden sorrowful and forlorn feelings? Does she know whom her true Self is?  
  
She could if she saw herself at her mailbox.  
  
First she would be laughing and all-a-smile, then silent and clutching her heart, maybe even dotting herself with tears when no one is around, followed once more by laughter, if not whiplash at me. She might show me this anger, but if Access is right for a change, and she is hiding happiness instead of this heartache for once, then all her assault upon me is worth my trouble.  
  
My trouble? Is this truly "my trouble," though? Don't I really enjoy the letters - both creating them and watching her frown disappear?  
  
If Access were here, he would probably ask me once more: "Are you in love with her?"  
  
Of course, I, Kaitou Sindbad, the rival of Kaitou Jeanne could not be in love with Kusakabe Maron. I have only been leading her on to discourage all her checkmates. I couldn't possibly love her, even though my angel loves hers. As I told Yashiro, I just want to look at her - nothing more. I can look at models anytime I wish without worrying about inquiries of Love. Is it because of this one wall between us that I am so often questioned this? Yes, just a wall between us, letting me see her any time I need. I always feel as though I must see her, and now she is out of my view.  
  
I think that now is time to see what this wall masks behind it.  
  
  
  
NOTE: There will be more to this. I am going to be adding a bit of a plot, with most of the characters in it. I'm not sure exactly sure how I am going to pull it off, but I hope it will be good. I think that Miyako will be the star of the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to think of better chapter names before I write it! I'll be rewriting or adding more to Ch1: Maron eventually. And, since I've found scanned manga translations.(email me if you want the site) I'll be able to integrate manga as well, not just the anime!! **Access does a happy dance behind me, while Noin Claude-sama comes over and hugs me, whispering what a great job I've done** Maybe I'll be able to put in Natsuki and Shinji, like also requested! That is. once I figure out who they are... **Noin-sama gives me a consoling hug** Make sure to keep checking for updates on the story and please, email me or add in the review I expect any ideas for chapter names, k? And, if you see the title of "Night" or whatever that is in Japanese, but not "Yami," it may be this one born anew. Arigatou gozaimasu~ 


End file.
